The present disclosure relates to a sewing machine and a computer-readable recording medium storing a thread amount processing program.
Generally, threads that are used in a sewing machine vary widely in color, material, size, etc. A user always has to check whether a desired thread for sewing is attached to a sewing machine. For this purpose, an apparatus, which automatically determines a color of an attached upper thread, is proposed (e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. Hei 5-92089). If a thread attached to a sewing machine runs out during sewing, a user needs to replace a thread spool or replenish a thread on a bobbin for a lower thread. Especially, it is difficult to see and determine the remaining amount of a lower thread, so that an apparatus that automatically monitors the remaining amount of the lower thread is also proposed (e.g., Japanese Patent No. 3041046).
When a user sews a pattern such as an embroidery pattern with a sewing machine, many colors of threads may be used. In such a case, the user needs to check whether threads available are sufficient to sew all colors of a pattern and whether a sufficient amount of threads remains. Use of many threads makes checking complicated.
The aforementioned conventional sewing machine with an automatic upper thread determining function is capable of only determining a color of an upper thread that is currently attached in the sewing machine. Even the aforementioned lower thread remaining amount monitor is capable of only detecting a remaining amount of a lower thread that is currently attached. Therefore, a user cannot check whether the user has multiple threads of different colors and the amounts necessary to sew a desired pattern.